Summer Trip Gone Wrong
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: Alex had enough problems in her life. She has secrets she has to keep. Going to Volterra, Italy just made everything more difficult when it was supposed to be a summer vacation. How will Alex be able to handle everything now?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've actually been writing this story for weeks, I was just waiting till I had enough to write a long chapter on, so there is my excuse. I've been writing this at school also, and my friend Kaytee has been reading for me and telling what she liked, so I hope you guys like it too! PS: There are pictures of the characters and outfits on my profile, check it out!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight or the Volturi (i'm sorry Alec, Demetri)

**...**

Chapter 1:

_"Oh Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby, wanna spend it all on you baby, my room is the G-spot, call me Mr. Flinstone, I can make your bedrock!"_

"Can you shut up over there," my friend, Liza, said from the front seat of our friends van.

"Shut your face," I said, glaring at her, which she gladly returned.

"Why don't you both shut up," someone said from the backseat. Both me and Liza turned at the same time to glare at the person who dare interrupt our glaring contest.

"Shut up, Chris," we shouted at the same time. Chris, he was, like the most annoying person ever. I just want to shove him infront of a bus sometimes, gosh. Liza and Chris were also my bestfriends. Liza had wheat-colored curls that fell down her back with warm chocolate eyes that just killed me a little inside when she glared at me. Chris had black hair that had a tint of blue with a very light shade of hazel. Wait... who's driving!

"Liza, drive," I yelled. "Are you trying to kill me? I'm important you know!" Liza quickly turned around and grabbed the steering wheel.

"So can you believe we get to go on vacation to fdon't know. Anyways, it's not like I'm the only one with problems, Liza has OCD with cleaning. Again, hypocrite.

So anyway, when we got to the room we would be staying at in the hotel, we put our suitcases down and everyone went to the bathroom. After 5 hours in a car, drinking soda and Kool-Aid, you would too.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Liza questioned again.

"Let's just wander," I finally said.

"Okay," And so we wandered. We just walked around looking at everything.

When we passed by a fountain, I saw this really big castle! I mean, it was freaking big, like a princess castle.

"Excuse me, would you like to join the tour?" a voice asked behind me.

"I am NINJA," I shouted, jumping and turning around with my hands raised like a ninja. When I turned around, I saw a sight I didn't expect. Now I'm not gay, but this lady was beautiful. She had beautiful dark hair that was flowing down her back in waves. She had perfect, flawless skin that was pale. Her eyes, though, was what startled me. They were an almost purple-blue color, they kind of looked like contacts. This lady made Megan Fox look like a hobo that slept in a garbage dumpster. And now she's looking at me weirdly; probably from my little outburst. Not my fault she surprised me.

"What tour?" Liza asked. Always the thinker.

"A tour of this building," the lady answered, gesturing to the castle Chris, Liza and I were looking at. For some reason, I was going to say no, but then... it was like I couldn't resist.

"Sure," Liza answered for us. When I looked over at Chris and Liza, it looked like they were almost in a daze. The lady smiled and motioned for us to join the tourists. Then she led everyone towards the doors of the castle. The doors of the castle were freaking huge. When we started to enter, it just prooved that the inside was as big as the outside. I feel like a migit here! As we were walking, everyone was looking at the walls that held paintings in awe while some took pictures of everything they saw. In front of me, some old lady kept glancing at me every few minutes. When our eyes met, hers would narrow into a glare before she turned back around. This lady had bushy white hair that fell to her chin. She was wearing small glasses that guarded her small, beady black eyes. Her nose was short and large while her lips were thin. She was walking with a thin cane and she looked oddly familiar.

When we were walking by in front of a couple doors; which were smaller than the others; three people came out. One girl had dark hair that was spikey. Her eyes were honey brown and her features were small, like a fairy. The next person was a dude, he had wild bronze hair that was all over the place. One word dude, hairbrush. Anyway, he had the same color eyes as the other girl and had sharp features. In one word, these two were beautiful. No the third person, boring. Is it just me or did the guy kinda glare at me? Anyways, she was small but not as small as the other girl. She had brown hair that was slightly wavy, slightly straight and it reached her chest slightly. She also had brown eyes. Wow, I just realized that the guy looks like a drugee! Ha! Oh, now he's glaring at me again. It's like he's reading my mind, but that would make him a mind-raper. Now he looks a little offended, someones a weirdo and it's not me this time. So they passed by but not before the beautiful girl looked at me in shock and I think there was sympathy in her eyes. Gosh, people these days always manage to freak me out.

So we went past the two small doors and saw a room that reminded me of a saw the woman leading us, she immediatly stood up.

"Welcome back Heidi," the woman who stood up said. She had dark brown hair that was wavy and went to mid-back. From where I was standing it looked like she had dark green eyes. She was pretty but she wasn't nearly as beautiful as 'Heidi', I'm guessing. So the woman leading the tour was Heidi. The desk lady also had an Italian accent.

"Gianna," Heidi agnologed with a nod. Then she walked up to these gigantic doors. These are almost as big as the front doors. These are doors on steroids. So she opened the steroid endused doors to reveal a giant room. There were people standing around, but these weren't just any people. They were all beautiful but at the same time frightening. Everyone of them had red eyes, which just made it more scary. The worst part; I know what they are. Only vampires have red eyes and are as beautiful as these people. But I could probably kick their butts if they try to kill me. Then it was as if memories came crashing through my head, and I remembered.

"Holy crap, you're that old lady I almost ran over," I shouted, pointing at the old lady who was glaring holes in my head. Then it was silent. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. What, are they jealous they can't be as awesome as me and are hoping that if they stare long enought, I'll start to get uncomfortable and lose my awesomeness? Well, I won't back down!

"Did you have to shout that?" Liza asked, looking amused and nervous that everyones attention was directed this way. Yeah, well, I'm like a vampire when it comes to attention. I feed off peoples stares. Feed me!

"Well she's been burning holes in my head," I defended myself. Liza gave up after that. Probably knows that I won't give up. She knows me too well, she's probably my part time stalker. Silence then consumed the room as the vampires stared at me in disgust and amusement. The person in the middle of two other people in throne like chairs waved his hand and that was when the screams began.

The vampires sprung from their still positions like the predators they were. They attacked the people around me, grabbing them before biting into their necks. The people screamed as they were grabbed. Beside me, Liza and Chris grabbed my arms.

"Alex, what do we do?" Liza screamed near histarics, while she looked all around.

"I don't know, why do you ask me?" I said, a little scared. You would be too if there were vampires killing people in front of you.

"You're a witch," Liza hissed, trying to be quiet.

"Alex," I heard Chris yell. I looked over and saw a vampire that looked to be on steroids coming towards Chris. He had short, cropped black hair and was freaking huge. I didn't know what to do! If I showed my powers, it might put Liza, Chris, and me in danger. If I didn't, Chris would die. Having a desicion, I decided.

**...**

I feel so evil! MWAHAHAHA... sorry but I left you guys a cliffhanger! So mean! I'm going to update very very soon since I already have the next part written. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

So since I had the next chapter, I thought 'what the hell' and decided to post it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight!

**...**

Chapter 2:

**Third Person POV:**

Alex looked around, trying to think of what she could do when an idea came to her. It would create a mess but she wouldn't be able to reach Chris in time. Alex glanced down and then looked at Mr. Steroids. She knelt down and curled her hand into a fist. She brought her fist up and slammed it to the ground, basically just punching the ground. But when she punched it, the ground quaked like an earthquake and pieces of it flew everywhere. There was a large crack in the earth that was heading straight for Mr. Steroids and when it reached him, he flew back and slammed into a marble wall. When she saw he was getting up, she looked down.

By now, everyone was lying dead with blood everywhere except for Chris, Liza, and Alex. The one in the middle of the other two on the thrones had raised his hand so that no one would stop Alex from kicking the shit out of Mr. Steroids. Liza and Chris were standing off to the side, knowing what was going to happen and didn't want to be in the danger zone. When Alex looked up again, a strange thing was on her forehead. It looked like a crown but it was a band wrapped around her forehead. It was silver and in the middle, right where the center of her forehead was, was a beautiful, grass green stone. Her hand suddenly began to glow the same color as the stone. Then it stopped and in her hand was a silver staff. There was beautiful ancient writing carved into it.

"Come on Mr. Steroids," Alex called back with a grin, almost taunting him. Apparently that's what he thought also since he lunged for her. She just casually watched him, then raised her staff when he used vampire speed and brought it down. There was a loud bang type sound and everyones eyes widened as they watched the vampire fall to the ground.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Alex said to the fallen Mr. Steroids, quoting what her father once told her.

"Interesting," the one in the middle of the three leaders-at lease what they look like- murmured to himself.

**Alex POV:**

Wow, I'm freaking awesome. I just kicked a vampires ass! Booya baby! But now all the vampires are staring at me with a mixture of awe, shock, anger, and guess what, more disgust. Well, some people are so rude.

"Alex!" Liza cried before glomping me, making us both crash to the ground with her on top of me.

"Agh, can't breathe," I shouted, making almost choking shounds. Dang, she may look skinny but she is heavy! "You're crushing me!"

"Are you saying I'm fat," Liza said, narrowing her eyes, completly forgetting about the vampires, dead bodies, and blood. She is like, really big on appearances.

"Yes, you're freaking huge, now get _off_ me," I yelled although it was kinda hard.

"Ho," Liza said before slapping my cheek. _FACE_ cheek people.

"Bitch," I said before smacking Liza's FACE cheek back.

"Ho." _Slap._

"Bitch." _Slap._

"Ho." _Slap._

"Bitch." _Slap._

"Ho." _Slap._

"Bi-" I couldn't get to finish because Chris came over and pulled Liza off, pulled me off the ground, and slapped both Liza and me at the same time, sending us both crashing to the ground.

"Bastard!" we both shouted at the same time to Chris. My freaking cheek hurt, I bet it's red now. I know Liza's is, ha! Then I heard this really weird chuckle and immediately froze. That sounded like this one crazy laugh some crazy cannibal had on a scary movie I once watched. It was really scary, couldn't sleep for 3 days.

"Aren't you three entertaining," the creepy guy who chuckled said. I swear he's starting to look more and more like a pedophile.

"Yeah..." Chris said trailing off.

"May I see your hand?" the guy asked politely, coming over to stand in front of me.

"Uhh... I don't know. Mom always said not to hold strangers hands," I said uneasily with a little sarcasm although it was true.

"Are you serious?" Liza asked.

"Yeah actually, there was an incident when I was 6 involving a kidnapper dressed as a teletubbie. It was kinda freaky," I said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because he took me to an abandoned house and there was a shovel there," I said slightly mysterious. Liza just looked at me like I was an alien.

"Uhh, Alex give him your hand," Chriss whispered while looking at the vamps. Like they can'te hear you stupid, gosh! I sighed and put my hand in his. I mean, seriously, Chris is so freaking pushy. Do you see me trying to make him get a girlfriend? No! Then I heard Mr. Pedophile chuckly. Oh crap, he's probably reading my mind. Ha, good luck with that, I usually confuse people and with my thoughts he's gonna be scarred for life. Then I started thinking about that cannabalistic-is that even a word?- dude because of Mr. Pedophile's laugh. Everything in this room is eadible, even I am eadible, but that is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most sociaties. I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Again with the chuckling. About 2 minutes later, Mr. Pedophile-you know, I really need to get his name- pulled away after mind-raping me. Now I feel dirty.

"Alexia-" I cut him off by clearing my throat really loud. Ow, that actually hurt. "Alex, I have a... request of you," Mr. Pedophile said.

"Well Mr. Idon'tknowyourname, what would this... request be?" I said in a business voice.

"You could join the Volturi, or you and your friends can die," he said calmly with a smile.

"Wait, what's the Volturi?" I asked confused. I heard a smack sound and looked over to Liza who smacked her forehead.

"Idiot, it's obviously what they call themselves," she said with a sigh.

"Correct, we are also responsible for making the rule for vampire and make sure they abide to them," Mr. P.-had to shorten it- explained.

"Huh, who would have thunk it," I said. Well, if I don't join the Volturi then Liza and Chris would die. And I can't let them die because of a decision I make. They don't deserve to die, not after everything I've done to them involving my brother. But if I do join, I would be with blood-sucking monsters and they could use my powers for their use. How could I live with myself with either decision?

"Alex, don't worry about us," Liza said quietly with unshed tears in her eyes, making them have a glossy look.

"Fine, I'll join," I said quietyly, still looking at Liza. I've never seen Liza like this. She was always the strong one who could hide her emotions.

"Alex, what if Blake finds you?" Chris asked, just as quiet.

"Then I'll fight him off," I answered. Mr. P. obviously knew what we were talking about. He probably read all my thoughts.

"If you are part of the Volturi, then you have everyone along side you," he said calmly. "Now where are my manners, my name is Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius," he continued, indicating to the other two people on thrones.

"Are we aloud to leave?" Liza questioned.

"Yes, Felix, Demetri escort these two to the front of the castle. They should be able to get to their hotel from there," Aro said to Mr. Steroids and some other guy. He was alot smaller than 'Felix'. He was lean but still muscular, he had short spiked brown hair and the pale complexion with the usual red eyes. They both bowed before walking to the steroid doors. Liza and Chris both pulled me into a hug before walking over to the doors also.

"Now as you know, the Volturi only consist of vampires," Aro said once the door closed.

"Let me guess, you want to turn me," I said knowingly.

"Yes! You are very smart," Aro said thoughtfully.

"So when are you gonna turn me?" I asked.

"Aro," a voice said. I looked and saw it was Caius. His voice was almost warning. Aro looked over at him and it was almost like they were having a conversation.

"You will be turned in exactly 1 year," Aro said after a few moments of silence. Wow, controlling huh?

"Uhhh... okay," I said awkwardly.

_'Hey there, I like your hair, who does your hair, I wanna go there-'_

"Hey," I said, answering my phone. Wow, it's like the 3rd time I've ignored the vamps.

"You evil demon!" the person on the other line yelled. There is only one person who calls me that.

"You ungrateful midget!" I yelled back. This ungrateful midget was Kane. He and me are basically frenemies. He was supposed to be watching Doodles while I was on summer vacation. Doodles was my dog that has always hated me. He was a gift from Liza so I didn't get rid of him. Judging by the yelling, I'd say Doodles is going on a rampage. Probably from hearing my voice.

"You didn't tell me he would try to kill me," he yelled. Then there were crashs and I do not want to know what was broken.

"Well, you wouldn't have watched him if I told you," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. By now, I was pretty sure everyone could here the conversation. Super vampire hearing!

"Exactly you freaking demon!" Oh no he didn't! I am now pretty sure I have an evil smile.

"Doodles, I am your master," I yelled in my Darth Vadar voice.

"Screw you," Kane yelled. I could practically see the tears streaming down his face. Muahahahaha!

"You wish you could screw me. Now come Doodles, I'm in the phone, attack!"

"Woff! Grrrr," Doodles growled into the phone.

"Wow, guess Doodles took you down Kain," I observed.

"How do I stay alive?" Kane wimpered quietly.

"Okay, listen very carefully. To stay alive, this is what I do. Stay perfectly still and silent for about 30 seconds then jump up really fast and run for the hills! Run as if the Devil is chasing you because, Kane, he is," I said. I've only done that like 3 times, after the first 3 I just lock him in the basement.

"Okay..." About 30 seconds later, all you could hear was growls and crying. I then started laughing.

"You liar," Kane whispered.

"Duh, who would be dumb enough to jump up and run. Obviously he's going to catch you. Gosh, your stupid," I said defensively.

"You're the one who made it up."

"Yeah, but I stopped after the first 3 times."

"So now what do you do?"

"Huh, oh, now I just lock him in the basement."

"Oh, no wonder he hates you," he said with sarcasm.

" 'Oh no wonder' he already hated me," I mocked.

"Yeah, I saw that coming."

"Hey I've got to go, pretty busy," I said. I saw the aggravated looks on the vamps. faces.

"Yeah, whatever," Kane mumbled.

"Bye Doodles, Mommy misses you," and I hung up listening to the cries of Kane and growls of Doodle.

"That was interesting," Aro said with his creepy 'I-will-rape-you' smile.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Alec, take Alex to her new room," Aro commanded. Alec, who was tall, dark, and handsome, nodded his head respectfully and turned to the door. With a sigh, I followed him out the door. There were no words spoken and Alec was looking straight ahead. He was also walking pretty fast and it didn't help that his legs were long. When he saw that I was behind him some he turned his head to glare at me.

"Hurry," he said with his beautiful voice. Of course it would be musical, he's a vampire. Well, I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you, Mr. Emo. Hmph! So when he turned his head back ahead, I stuck my tongue at him. Although I think he saw because he gave a low growl.

When we got to a door, a steroid door, he opened the door and stood outside it.

"This is your room," and with that he walked back down the hall. Wow, great hospitality. So I walked into the room and gasped. It was freaking big with the bed, dress, nightstand, and closet and bathroom. The bedroom was colored with maroon and walls were white. Being me, I went and jumped on the and stood up.

_"I'm a gangster yo. I'm a straight up G. The gangster life is the life for me-"_

"Aro's right, she is entertaining," a voice said by the doorway, scaring the crap out of me. So naturally, I let out a startled yell and fell to the floor with a thud. When I fell, my face broke the fall and it felt like I broke my nose even though I didn't since there was no blood or anything.

"Ugh, that freaking hurt," I whined, my face still pressed to the floor. Suddenly, I heart laughing from the door and looked up to see the Demetri and Felix guys from earlier.

"Are you alright?" Demetri asked after clearing his throat, although there was still amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm great," I said, giving him the thumbs up.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing," Felix said. Ahh, I think they care! That's so sweet.

"Yeah, I'm great, just, you know... getting used to the bed..." I trailed off. Okay, even I know that was lame.

"Uh-huh," Felix said disbelieving. Well, I never! I don't even get that saying.

"Yep... so, what's it like being a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"What's it like being a witch, if I heard Aro correctly?" Felix asked back.

"Ummm... I asked you first," I said nervously.

"I asked second and I'm not answering till you do," Felix said childishly.

"Fine then," I stuck my tonguy out at him. Although I don't think either of them missed how I was so quick to refuse. I would have to work on that; answering too quickly to raise suspicion, I mean.

"So do you guys have any special powers?" I asked curiously again.

"I can track people," Demetri said a little proudly. I would be too if I could find where someone was and kill them.

"Wow, that's wicked. And are you just super big?" I asked, looking at Felix.

"Is that no good enough?" Felix asked, offended.

"No, it's fine," I said with my hands raised.

"I think it's time you rest... Alex," Demetri said. Ahhh, he's thinking of my well-being.

"We'll check on you later," Felix said before exiting the room, Demetri then followed him out, closing the door behind them. I sat there for a few moments, staring at nothing. Then I layed back and closed my eyes. I knew it was sometime at night, just no the exact time. It was hard to fall asleep with me being in a vampire castle and all. But finally, the affects of using my powers kicked in and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**...**

And this is it for the day! This is a long chapter for me and I'm so happy! Yahhhh! I thought this was good. I didn't want it to all be humor, because some drama has to happen you know, so it was good. But I want to hear you guys' opinions so please review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo people! I was going through my backpack for school and found this story still in there. Since I wrote this during school and all... So I decided to update this! Yay...

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight.

_**...**_

Chapter 3:

I woke up panting and hurting all over. I knew something like this would happen. Blake probably did it on purpose. He got hurt knowing I would feel it. That's the problem between Blake and me. If one gets hurt, the same thing happens to the other. We've both been trying to find spells that could get rid of this curse. So I looked down and lifted my shirt to see small burises forming and a large cut that was in the shape of an 'X' right above my belly button. I was pretty sure that all the vampires could smell the blood. I got up from the bed as easily as possible with the cut and walked over to the door of the bathroom. I opened the door and walked in to see a black and white bathroom. I turned the sink on and grabbed a towel off a rack to get wet. Then I gently dabbed at the cut and let me tell you, it hurt like hell. I looked in the mirror and saw a dark purple bruise right on my cheek. So after wiping most of the blood, I tried looking through the cabinents and found some of the bandage wrap. I was starting to wrap it around my stomach, where the cut was, and heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Just a minute," I called out, starting to wrap it faster, although that only made it hurt more. I was too distracted by the pain that I didn't notice the door open or someone walk in. My ninja skills suck. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Alec was standing at the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked, although his voice was anything but worried or concerned.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," I said, starting to wrap it, though it was getting hard without hurting myself. I saw Alec roll his eyes from the corner of my eye and the next thing I knew, he took the wrapping from me. His hands were ice cold when they came in contact with my skin. His touch was surprisingly gentle as he began to wrap the bandage wrap around my middle section.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. Seriously, he was glaring at me earlieer and now he's helping?

"The faster this is done, the faster we may go to Aro," Alec said. Wow, I just noticed that he was formal. So then there was this awkward silence hanging in the air. I swear, I don't get that one either; silence doesn't hang, if anything it floats. Finally, he finished wrapping and started wakling over to the bedroom door.

"Come, Aro wishes to speek with you," he said before walking out of the room. I looked down at my blood stained blut tank top and my jean shorts and shrugged. Although, when I looked at my arms, I could see the faint, silver scar tatoos. Crap. These tattoos were of ancient symbols and I got them when I was little. They are what makes the curse work. Blake also has the scars on him. So then I walked out in the hall. Ah, he waited for me! Alec started walking with his long legs and I had to power walk to keep up. Curses, this was probably the most excersise I've gotten in a week. Finally, we reached the giant steroid doors and Alec opened them with his vampire strength. There was still the same amount of people inside as there was when I was in here yesterday. They were all staring at me as I walked inside. Aro was staring at me intently.

"May I have your hand?" Aro asked politely from his throne/chair. I heaved a sigh and walked all the way up to his throne and place my hand in his. Whoa, this is just too much work, walking all over the place. I feel dirty again, thanks for mind raping me. A few minutes later, Aro let go of my hand and stared at me. The suddenly, it felt as though I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. Blake was being choked and now so was I. I could feel the bruises beginning to form.

"Alexia," Aro said, and I swear I heard a hint of worry. I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out my necklace. It was gold and had a special charm on it. It was a witch necklace that took away powers and helped ward off spells. In this situation, I was hoping it would help stop Blake. I brought the charm to my lips and started whispering. The things I were whispering were in an ancient language. Usually with charms, you have to say certain things. Finally, after hyperventalating and not breathing for 2 minutes, the choking stopped. I slumped to my knees and tried to get my breathing under control. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Has anyone ever told them it's rude to stare?

"He was choking himself," Aro said knowingly. If you already know why say it?

"Yeah," I said, looking at the ground.

"What does this mean?" Aro questioned.

"That he's getting closer," I answered, finally looking up at him. The closer he gets, the more he tries to hurt me. By hurting me, he gets more of an advantage when he comes to kill me. Not that he'll suceed in killing me or anything.

"Hmm...we will be prepared," Aro said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you better be, not that I need protection or anything..." I trailed off. Aro smiled at that. Yeah, I'm just that funny, I make vampires laugh.

"Felix, I would like you to go to the hotel in which Alex stayed at and bring her suitcase back," Aro ordered. Felix nodded his head respectfully and started making his way to the steroid doors.

"Hey, um...be careful with the suitcase," I call out. Felix sent me a confused stare. "Oh, I may have brought a few things like...a stapler or two," I muttered the last part but they heard me with their super hearing.

"Why would you have a stapler?" Felix asked.

"Because it really hurts to get stapled and you never know what kind of weirdos are in Italy," I said like it was obvious. It was, I mean, hello this is a foreign country, you can never be too cautious. My answer received some odd stares. They probably never thought I'd be so smart. Felix then left to get my staplers. Yes, get my stapler! I shall use it for I am it's humble servant! RAWR! Hehe, Shrek. Suddenly, I started staring at Aro because this one quote was in my head. Aro must have caught me staring.

"What is it, dear Alex?" O.k, because he said that, I have to do it.

"I love you daddy," I said, doing my best impression of that fat kid in Shrek the 3: Happily Never After. After I said said that, I busted out laughing. Oh crap, that hurt my injured tummy.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Is it just me or is he the only one that talks?

"No, I am not," I said in monotone. Some people say I'm bi-polor. A few minutes later, Felix came back, although he was also carrying something like a dog carrier. Oh crap, I know what's in there.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." I cried, jumping and running behind aro's throne, jumping and landing on my side. "Get the carrier out of here," I said in a whisper.

"Alex, are you alright?" Aro asked.

"Not until you get it out of here," I hissed but I guess I was too loud since there was growling. I peeked from over the throne and saw the carrier shaking in Felix's hand. Then suddenly, the cage door was ripped open. A tan blur shot out of the carrier and there he stood. The demon, the Devil, Doodle. With a wail, I shot up and started running. Some people would find this strange: a teenage girl running from a chuwawah, but Doodle is an exception, he's evil. So I was running all over with my arms in the air and crying.

"Bad Doodle," I cried. That only made him run faster. Doodle had issues; his head was way too big, he would twitch, and he had large, black eyes that were souless. The sad part is, I don't even know why he hates me. I looked over and saw most of the vampires looking with amusement, I thing I even saw Caius have a hint of amusement shine in his read eyes. Doodle jumped and landed on my back, sending me crashing to the ground, hurting the hell outta my stomach. By now I was doing a mix of screaming and crying. I kicked him and sent him flying over by the vampires. That's another thing wrong about Doodle; he never dies! err...I mean, gets injured. So because of that, he just jumped right back up. I ran over to the carrier he was in and held it up. When Doodle jumped at me again, I held the carrier right in front of my stomach and Doodle went crashing right into it. I quickly turned it and locked the door to it.

"Revenge," I said in a whisper before shaking the carrier. Some might think of this as animal abuse, but I'm not one of those people. He attacked me first, that't human abuse. So now all you could here were growls again. "You're locked in a cage and here I am, outside of the cage. Can't get me now, can you? You're lucky I don't know where a basement is," I said quietly to Doodles. Kind of like Larry and Dexter from Night at the Museum.

"Uh, I think it's her nap time," Felix said to Demetri.

"It's yo mama's nap time," I said in my gangster voice.

"That's nice," he said back, uneffected.

"I'm a gangster yo, I'm a straight up G, the gangster life is the life for me. In my pocket is a knife, in my hand is a gun. I shot a guy once cause he looked at me wrong. And now I'm finished with this song so I'm leaving cause this is done," I sung. Okay, confession time, I made that last sentence. I then turned and started walking away.

"What about the dog?" Felix asked.

"Lock him up, I don't know," I said, waving my hand without turning my head. I left the feeding/conference room-had to name it- and started walking in the direction I thought my room was in. Notice, I said thought. Turns out, I found the library instead. So I walked in and was really surprised. There were hundreds of books on bookcases and shelves. In one part of the room, there was a fireplace with chairs and a sofa around it. I walked over to a bookshelf and saw the title of one book. _'The Early Covens.'_ I opened it to a random page and saw it was written in like a journal. I read some of the page and felt my eyes widen. This wasn't a vampire book, it was a witch's. I made my way over to one of the comfy looking chairs by the fireplace. My legs were brought up to the chair with the book resting on my knees. I turned to the first page and started reading.

_ 'October, 1620_

_ London, England_

_I know that something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it inside me; the power. Some of us feel this is a gift, others a curse. I myself haven't decided what to bring of this. There is sickness that can be cured but there is death that can be brought. My eldest sister has been shipped to Ireland by the Coven. They say that she is the one who will bring our two covens together. There have been murders here in London. Nobody knows who could be behind this grotesque crime. Some feel it is but a mere coincidence that the victims were witches and warlocks. Others fear that it is something bigger. We do not know for sure._

_ Henry Wilston'_

Oh my god. These are journal entries written by a warlock. These entries tell how history happened. Suddenly I saw two arms clad in a black dress shirt move so they were on either side of me. I looked up into a pair of bright red eyes that belonged to Alec.

"You shouldn't be here without permission. Get to your room now," he said quietly but I heard anger in it. What the hell was he mad about? I didn't do anything wrong. He moved his arms and I got up. I was heading over to where I found the book when he talked again. "Take it with you." I turned to look at him and saw he was staring into the fire in the fireplace. I walked to the door and left, wanting to just get out of there.

_**...**_

And I'm dont with this chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'd just like to apologize for not updating in a very long time. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

WooHoo, another chapter! Yeah, Baby! I'm so enthusiastic... I blame the soda I just had. I desided after looking at how many people who read this to update another chapter, go me!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight.

_**...**_

Chapter 4:

About two days past since the library thing. I tried to avoid Alec as much as I could. It kills me to say it but he scares me. His stare is so intense, it feels like he knows everything about me. He could probably break me with his pinky. That's pretty scary. I was laying in my bed, having just woke up from a dream about waffles trying to eat me when Heidi walked in.

"Aro ordered for me to get you ready," she said, although I saw excitement in her eyes.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"We have guests," she answered. Who the freak would come here on their own free will? Then Heidi grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bathroom. "Take a shower while I pick some clothes."

I groaned but walked to the bathroom and took a shower with cocoanut shampoo. That smells good. I guess I didn't hear the doors open because when I got out I saw clothes lying on the counter. There was underwear and a bra which were lacy, a cute little skirt and a fancy purple tank-top. I put on these things and brushed a hand through my hair. When I walked out Heidi squeeled.

"You look so cute," she said. Wow, that was kind of weird. But hey, who am I to judge? Heidi pulled me in front of the bathroom mirror and started blow-drying my hair. Then she burshed it and put on some light makeup. I was dragged back in the bedroom and was forced to where these black hightops. I _did_ look good. "Come on," Heidi said, grabbing my hand.

"So who are the guests?" I asked. Gosh, I didn't need to get dressed up at home.

"The Cullens," Heidi said in a quiet voice. Oh, so they were vampires that could most likely hear me. "Be careful of your thoughts," Heidi warned. O...kay then.

**Third Person POV:**

"Welcome Cullens, Bella," Aro said enthusiastically and delightful.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted politely with a small smile gracing his pale face.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice," Aro said with his Aro-smile.

"You're welcome," again, Carlisle spoke. "As you can see, Bella has been changed," he said, gesturing to the newly turned Bella. Where Bella used to have mousy brown hair, she now had chocolate waves. Where she used to have mud brown eyes, they were now a golden color, like the rest of the Cullens.

"Yes, and I thank you for coming to report this, my good friend," Aro said, _still_ smiling.

"So _that_ is Fernando?" everyone suddenly heard Heidi ask.

"Uh-huh, weird right?" the Cullens heard an unknown voice say. To the Volturi, this was Alex. The doors to the, as Alex called it, feeding/conference room opened and Heidi and Alex walked in.

"Who is Fernando?" Aro asked curiously.

"My pimp," Alex answered, looking straight into Aro's eyes. Aro raised an eyebrow at and suddenly Alex started laughing. "Just kidding, he's a squirrel that comes to me in my dreams and sometimes rapes me." Again, Aro raised his eyebrow.

"She's not lying," Edward said, staring at Alex. Suddenly, she turned her head to look at the Cullens.

"Holy crap, didn't see you guys," she said with her hands on her hips and breathing hard. "Whoa, it's the drugee," she said, looking at Edward.

"Alex," Aro said warningly, although he was secretly smiling on the inside.

"Sorry..." Alex said, although she didn't sound sorry. Aro seemed to accept it thought.

"This is Alex," Aro introduced her to the Cullens.

"Waz up homie D," Alex said in her oh-so-good gangster voice. One Cullen, Emmett, started laughing while another, Alice, was smiling.

"Alex, this is the Cullen family, I believe Heidi filled you in," Aro said.

"Yeppers," Alex said boredly.

**Alex's POV:**

Oh em gee, there was this one parody thing for a vampire movie and they were vegetarian vampires. Woo, the parody was funny 'cause it was like a musical. _Vegetarian vampire, would you please bite me so that I can be just like you._ Whoa, suddenly I noticed the absense of Doodle.

"Hey, what did you do to Doodle?" I asked Aro.

"We put him outside the room," Aro answered.

"Sigh, so stupid. Hey Heidi, go get my bag?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. Liza gave me her new shoes because of this look. It's irresistable! Heidi looked at me, heaved a sigh and used vampire speed. Not 2 minutes later, she came back with my black bag in the shape of a cat. "Thank you," I said, taking it. There was growling and scratching heard suddenly.

"He always escapes," I said. I opened my bag. "Are you ready for this?" I said dramatically to everyone. And the steroid doors were opened. Yeah, it's shocking how a chuwawah can open those but Doodle is like, evil and stuff. I reached into my bag and pulled out my weapon, Doodle's archnemesis, marshmellows. Dun dun dun! Doodle goes crazy when marshmellows are near him. It may have something to do with when I was 13, I fed him marshmellows like a baby and he just grew to hat them. Brings back memories.

When Doodle busted in, he just stood there, staring straight at me and twitching. I pulled my hand out of the bag with a handful of marshmellows. When Doodle saw them, he went crazy...er. He started jumping up and barking really loud. He was having a doggy seizure. I threw the marshmellows at him. Although they just bounced off, he started jumping on them and ripping them. I think I started laughing evilly. I looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw pretty much everyone watching me. Turns out the person who cleared their throat was Aro, big surprise.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, just let me get him out of here," I said easily. I looked in my bag and took out a doll. A doll that looked exactly like me, except in doll form. I threw the doll out the door and Doodle ran out with a marshmellow hanging out of his mouth. I motioned for the two vampires standing by the door to shut it and they did. "That should keep him busy," I said.

"Now as I was saying, the Cullens are going to be staying here while they visit," Aro said.

"Why?" I asked confused. But when am I not confused?

"It's common curtesy, Alex," Aro said. "Besides, why have them stay at a hotel when there is room here?"

"It's because the guy at that one hotel is a pedo, isn't it?" I asked, nodding knowingly.

"Alex came here for summer vacation and went to a hotel," Aro said to the Cullens, seeing their confused stares, except for the drugee. So he is a mind-raper. And now he's staring at me. Stop staring. It's rude.

"Yeah, and I saw him stare at my butt. Although no one can blame him, I'm buttilicious," I said. That got people to smile.

"If you don't mind my asking, why does the Volturi want a human?" Mr. Mind-raper asked. Ha, so it worked. My necklace stopped him from going too far into my mind.

"Alex is a witch," Aro explained with a smile. And here are the shocked faces. "She's also very powerful at that. She managed to defeat Felix. She's more powerful than Bella," he continued. So Bella was the boring person from before. And now she's glaring at me, probably jealous. Green doesn't look good on her. Ha, green=jealousy.

"Can I go?" I asked. Seriously, did she have to glare at me? It's not like I said it, it was Aro.

"Actually, why don't you and Alec show the Cullens to their rooms?" Aro suggested/ordered.

"Why can't he do it? I don't know where things are," I said. I got lost finding my way to my own room.

"Just do it," Aro said like a father would.

"Fine," I groaned. I stared walking to the door but then stopped. "Do you have another door?"

Aro smiled, nodded, and motioned to a door I haden't noticed by the wall.

"I so knew that was there," I said defensively.

"Of course you did," Aro said, chuckling. I went over to the door and opened it. Alec bowed his to Aro and came up after me. The Cullens then followed after.

"You can lead," I told Alec bordely but in my head, I was hyperventalating. I swear I head Mr. Mind-raper chuckle. Alec was emotionless as he took the lead. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going since I was too busy trying to put my tongue on my nose so when I crashed into a wall, it hurt.

"Son of a gun," I shouted while rubbing my nose. Now, don't thing I ran into Alec, because I didn't. It was an acutal wall. Then I heard laughing, so I looked over and saw all the Cullens laughing or smiling. Alec was being a little emo and stared at me emotionlessly. Bitchy Bella was smirking like she just finished some big challenge. She's starting to get on my nerves. What really hurt was the big bruise that was on my cheek from Blake. When I hit the wall, my bruise was smacked.

After that little accident, Alec showed the Cullens to their rooms and started walking away. Unlucky for me, I still didn't know where my room was. I'm not good with directions.

"Can you take me to my room?" I asked Alec. He looked back at me and I saw annoyance in his eyes.

"Pay attention," he said before continuing to walk. "Are you coming?" he called back without turned or stopping. I blinked a few times before following after.

I did what he told me and payed attention to my surroundings while Alec took me to my room. Finally, we came to my door and I opened it.

"Thanks," I said softly before going into the room. Alec nodded politely before walking away. I closed the door behind me and went over to the closet. I went through and decided on a pair of shorts and a green tank-top. I felt really weak all of a sudden and I had an idea of what it was. I climbed into the bed and lay there for a few moments. My breath was shallow but I could get enough air. I could feel the blood and warmth drained from my face. I could feel a coat of cool sweat on my skin. Since my element is earth, I'm one with it, I have the same attributes a plant does. And when a plant doesn't get enough sunlight, it slowly dies. I fell asleep after some time but I think it was more unconcious.

.

I woke up slowly but I didn't want to. I felt that I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. Every move I made hurt in some way. Someone knocked on my door. It was one of the vampires that probably came to give me breakfast. That's what they've been doing. Sending someone to bring my meals each day. After 30 seconds, the door opened and Jane walked in. This is a surprise. Jane hasn't talked to me at all, just glared at me so I think she doesn't like me. When she saw me, she stopped walking.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked but there was no emotion in it. I was too tired and weak to speak. I was starting to go in and out of conciousness. I thing I saw Jane come over to the side of the bed and then I felt something ice cold on my forehead before everything went black.

**Third Person POV:**

Jane was standing next to Alex's bed with her hand pressed firmly on Alex's forehead. She didn't really know why she was helping this girl, this vermin. Perhaps it was because Aro wouldn't want her to die. Or perhaps it was because the girl looked so fragile, frail, lying in the bed barely aware of her surroundings. Jane left the girl's bedroom in search of Aro. She entered the feeding/conference room and found just about everyone there.

"Master, there is something wrong with Alex," Jane informed him after bowing respectully. Aro looked up at Jane with his brow furrowed. Then he got up from his throne and left the room. He walked down the hall and sensed Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane behind him. Demetri and Felix because they were starting to warm up to her, Alec because he was on guard for Aro and Jane because she found her. When they all walked into her room, they saw Alex in the exact position Jane left her in. Aro came over to the bedside and knelt down, taking her hand gently. It was silent as the others watched. Now that they watched, Alex looked completely different. Her face was relaxed, her skin was pale white, and she was motionless. She looked dead.

"Alec, pick her up," Aro ordered, breaking the silence. Alec did as he was told and picked Alex up from the bed. She was now in his arms, still motionless. She was being held bridle-style with her head resting on his shoulder. "Take her out to the gardens, Jane get some water," he commanded, his voice hard and not smiley for once. They did what he said and Alec walked out the room with Alex being carried like a lifeless doll. When they reached the gardens, which was outside and it was sunny, Aro told Alec to set her on the ground. Alex was laying on the ground, the sun making her hair look like platinum. Jane came back with a pitcher of water in her hand. Aro took the water from Jane and went to stand next to Alex's fallen form. He started pouring small amounts of the water onto Alex. Everyone watched, slightly confused that he was pouring water onto her.

Then, something they weren't expecting happened. Alex's eyelids started to flutter and soon she was breathing. Her eyes opened slowly and her eyes seemed to be a brighter green. Aro smiled finally.

"You shoud have said something," Aro scolded her.

"My bad..." Alex said, trailing off.

**Alex POV:**

Holy crap, my eyes hurt. It is way too bright. This is ironic, right? Seeing as I needed the sun to survive. I could barely see Aro, who was standing above me.

"You could have died," Aro stated. Yeah, like I didn't know that.

"I didn't think it was this bad," I defended.

"Yes, well are you going to be alright?" Aro asked.

"I should be fine," I said. Aro nodded his head and walked away. I got up from the ground and saw Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane standing and sparkling. Wow, they look more like fairies rather than vampires. Heh, Felix looks a little fruity. Why is it that Felix is always near Aro and he gets ordered to do so many things?

"Felix, you're Aro's bitch," I said out of nowhere. Demetri started laughing really loud then, Alec and Jane both smirked. I know, shocking right? Felix glared at me while I just stared with my eyes wide like a little kid. "Well, I'm just gonna go now," I said quickly. And no, it's not because I was scared of Felix. I just wanted...to go inside.

_**...**_

Done with this chapter. This is all I have written so far but do not fear, I shall write more! Just for you darling readers. So, you know the part with Bella, yeah, I don't like her and had to make up a reason why Alex won't like her and came up with Bella being jealous that she's not as powerful as she thinks and there is another person more special. Take that Bitchy Bella! Yeah, I came up with that name...it fits. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
